Just a Car Crash Away
by KorilinelovesDestiel
Summary: Don't you wish you could take back the pain you've caused? Sometimes it's too late. Oneshot songfic NaruSasu shounen-ai tragedy. Rated T for some language and suicide


Just a Car Crash Away

By Uchiha Sasaki-chan

It was a cool October night in Konoha. The streets were teeming with midnight revelers out to celebrate Halloween, and in the high school gym costumed students danced the night away.

Outside the school gym, two boys sat on a bench. One was dressed as a geisha, complete with ornaments in his black hair, which was spiked in the back. The other was dressed as an anime character with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. The wind blew his blonde hair this way and that. His blue eyes shone with excitement.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had been friends since middle school, when they'd been forced to work on a project together. At the time they'd wanted to kill each other, but now they were so close that they had their own yaoi fanclub... Which was a bit disconcerting.

"So what did you call me out for, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, grinning at the black-haired boy.

Sasuke looked away and blushed. See, he was gay, and ever since eighth grade, he'd had a huge crush on Naruto. And Naruto didn't know either of those things.

Sasuke had tried coming out to Naruto before, but everytime he tried he got interrupted by one of their guy friend, who would freak if they found out that one of their friends was gay.

But there was no one around tonight... Finally.

"Uh, Naruto?" he said hesitantly, twisting the sleeve of his kimono. "Uh, I have to tell you something..."

Naruto looked at him intently, and he felt himself shying away from that all-knowing gaze, shrinking into the folds of his kimono.

_Kami-sama, I can't do this..._

_But you must, Sasuke... Didn't you and Naruto promise you'd tell each other everything?_

_I didn't expect everything to mean telling him I'm gay and have a crush on him... _Sasuke told the voice, but straightened up and took a deep breath.

"N-Naruto... uhm... I... have a... I have a... I have... a... Shit, forget this!" he yelled in frustration, pounding the bench.

"Come on, Sasuke, spit it out!" said Naruto impatiently. "Since when have you ever been hesitant?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but couldn't get anything to ccome out. After a few minutes, naruto got up to walk away. Sasuke grabbed his arm, turned him around...

...And kissed him tenderly on the lips.

he could feel Naruto tensing up and tried to hold on, but Naruto pushed him away.

Suddenly, he couldn't look into those eyes. He didn't need to... He knew Naruto thought he was a freak.

"What the fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at teh raven-haired boy, wiping his lips. "What was that for!"

"Naruto... I... I love you..." he whispered, and Naruto heard it.

Naruto POV

Naruto was shocked. The night had started out normally, and now Sasuke was professing his love for him? And kissing him, no less!

"L-leave..." he said quietly. He was in shock.

And then he saw his friend's eyes filled with unshed tears. The sight of tears in Sasuke's coal black eyes went through Naruto like a knife. He had hurt his best friend...

"Sasuke, I..." he began, but Sasuke turned and ran.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke POV

_He hates me... He hates my very existence... He knows I'm a faggot now, and he hates me for it... I wish I were dead..._

That was all Sasuke thought about as he trudged home. At some point it started raining, but he didn't care. He didn't even notice when the purse he had sewn to match his kimono slipped off his wrist and fell in the mud. All he cared about was that ANruto hated him now.

Finally he get to the apartment where he'd lived since his family all died in a car accident. He was soaked and face makeup was running from teh rainwater and tears.

_I'm ugly..._

_He went into the bathroom, undressed and got in the shower, letting the hot water wash away all the make-up. he wished it would wash away teh pain of being rejected by his best friend, but he wouldn't let himself think about it... It just made him feel worse._

He finally got out of the shower, changed into boxers and a My Chemical Romance T-shirt, and stood looking at himself in the mirror.

_I'm so useless and weak..._

Without the makeup, his face looked naked. It was red, though whether from tears or the hot water he couldn't tell.

_I'm so STUPID!_

As Sasuke thought this, he brought his hand down on the mirror, shattering it into many tiny pieces. Some of the shards got stuck in his hand, which was bleeding badly, but he didn't care.

_I want this all to end..._

And suddenly, an idea came to him.

Naruto POV

Naruto cursed himself as he followed Sasuke's trail. How could he have been so stupid? he'd subconsciously known, for quite a while now, that Sasuke had a crush on him. In fact, he'd had a crush on Sasuke for a while.

So why, when Sasuke finally came out to him, did he act like a freaking gay hater?

Well granted, Naruto wasn't expecting Sauske to kiss him like that, but still. And it felt nice too... The blonde's lips tingled with the memory of his friend's lips against them.

_I have to find him, tell him the truth..._

Naruto wasn't paying attention and so almost missed the little handmade bag that was lying in a mud puddle. He picked it up and looked closely at it.

_This is the one Sasuke was carrying... He must be headed to his apartment..._

Naruto took off in that direction.

Sasuke POV

_Love is a fire_

_Burns down all that it sees_

_Burns down everything_

_Everything you think burns down_

_Everything you say._

Sasuke turned on his stereo and put in his Marilyn Manson CD. He chose _Just a Car Crash Away,_ and its depressing melody floated out of the speakers, filling his apartment.

_She blew me a death kiss_

_And the mouth marksbled down my eye_

_Like her dying on my windshield_

_I can already feel her worms eating my spine._

_So how can it be this lonely?_

_Is that all we get for our lives?_

_Is love only sweeter when one of us dies?_

He was dressed in a navy blue haori that bore the crest of the Uchiha clan upon it. It was only used for special occasions, but Sasuke thought this counted.

_I mean why not? I'm going to kill myself, I might as well make it easy for the funeral home..._

_But you'll get blood all over your haori..._

Of course. Sasuke hadn't thought of that, so he stripped down to his boxers and got on his bed.

_Then I knew that our love was just a car crash away._

_I knew that our love was just a car crash away._

_I knew that our love was just a car crash away._

_I knew that our love was just a car crash away._

_Love is a fire_

_Burns down all that it sees_

_Burns down everything_

_Everything you think burns down_

_Everything you say._

From the decorative display above his bed, Sasuke took the shorter of two samurai swords. It had never been used as anything but decoration until now, when it would be the bringer of his death. He placed it over his heart.

_I love you, Naruto..._

He thrust downward.

Naruto POV

Naruto finally reached Sauske's apartment and rapped his knuckles lightly on the door. Faintly he heard the strains of a Marilyn Manson song coming from the stereo in the living room.

_Love is a fire_

_Burns down all that it sees_

_Burns down everything_

_Everything you think burns down_

_Everything you say._

_Then I knew that our love was just a car crash away._

_I knew that our love was just a car crash away._

_I knew that our love was just a car crash away._

_I knew that our love was just a car crash away._

Naruto suddenly felt very uneasy. Last time Sasuke had listened to Marilyn Manson, his family had died in that car crash three years ago...

And the premonition came, just like that...

_Something bad has happened._

He pounded on the door and it swung open.

But Sasuke never left the door open...

His stomach sinking, Naruto quietly entered the living room. Everything was quiet except for the stereo, but a light was on in a room at the end of the hall. Naruto went to the lighted room and looked in. His heart almost stopped at the horrible sight before him.

His best friend lay on the bed. A katana stuck out of his chest, and he and the bed were both covered in blood.

"Shit!" naruto shouted, running to his friend, pulling out the blade and taking the raven in his arms as one would a delicate child. "Sasuke, wake up!"

His eyes flickered open.

"I... I'm sorry, Naruto..." he whispered painfully, coughing up blood. "I shouldn't have... done it..."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto practically yelled, trying to hold back his tears. "You idiot, I love you! You took me by surprise when you kissed me, that's all..."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"N-Naruto... You... love me..?" he whispered brokenly, tears filling his eyes for the second time that night.

"Yes, Sauske, I love you," whispered Naruto, and he kissed his friend's lips. He could feel the kiss being returned...

And then nothing. One minute Sasuke was there, the next minute he was gone, leaving Naruto holding his limp, cast off body.

Naruto did the only thing he could do at this moment... He closed Sasuke's onyx eyes, glazed over in death, buried his face in the silky black hair, and cried.

_Love is a fire_

_Burns down all that it sees_

_Burns down everything_

_Everything you think burns down_

_Everything you say._

_Owari T_T_


End file.
